Storytime
by LittleMissBrit
Summary: SPOILERS for 5x11- 'The Drawing of the Dark.' In the face of war, Gwen rallies the young troops with a story. Arthur listens. ARWEN!


**DISCLAIMED**

**Considering the lack of Arwen, and Gwen in general in this episode, I was majorly stuck on what to write. There was the dinner scene, but that would be too much like 'Picnic Talk.' Thus, this story was born 30 seconds before I started writing.**

**Storytime**

It has been so long since Arthur had strolled through the town. Everything had gotten in his way- the vengeful spirit of his father, his beloved being brainwashed into evilness and most recently, the betrayal of one of his closest comrades.

The people nodded their heads, but there was an emptiness in their eyes, a sadness in their expression. He could barely hear the sound of the children's laughter, the jokes of the chubby baker or the general sound of the Camelot citadel. They were getting ready for the war- they knew if they got their hopes up, then those would just be crushed when their homes were burnt to the ground and their crops destroyed, leaving them desperately hungry.

Feeling awkward, he wandered over to the flower seller, deciding to give it to Gwen when he arrived back as a small gesture. The woman, with stringy, wheat coloured hair and dull blue eyes stared at him in shock. He recognised her from the execution- she'd been trying to shield the eyes of a small girl, most likely a younger sibling. She looked too young to have any offspring over the age of two.

"Two roses and two lavenders, please," he requested politely.

The woman's mouth was still hung open in shock, but maintained composure. Taking the flowers, she totted up the price.

"Eight silver pieces, if you please sire," she informed him, not daring to look into his eyes.

Instead of getting the proper amount out, he took two gold coins from his pouch. Scattering the money onto the stand, he nodded, thanking her before going on his way. Staring at his retreating figure, the seller started grinning broadly.

She had faith in her king- he was going to defend Camelot and drive off the Saxons.

Continuing on his way, he watched as more people flocked to see him walk down the cobbled pathways of the Lower Town. It must have been so long, they were normally so used to seeing him walk among the citizens. There were no young around them- it seemed as though those watching him were at least fifteen summers.

Shrugging to himself, he turned to corner and was met with a joyous sight.

What seemed like all of the citadel's children were sat cross-legged or leaning on houses, their sight all directed at one person...

...Guinevere.

In her finery, she stuck out like a sore thumb. Her dress was a deep purple, flowers dipping down the sides of her skirt. She had princess sleeves and v-shaped neckline, with a pretty necklace. Her hair was neatly-brushed- the epitome of a royal.

However, the children were entranced. She hadn't even started speaking yet, but the older ones were poking their juniors, shushing them and attempting to stop them fidgeting.

Several adults watched her as they worked, smiling shyly and exchanging happy looks.

She looked up from where she was sitting on the edge of a cart and beamed. The children turned around and promptly stared whispering again.

"Ah, it seems that my husband is joining us," Gwen spoke softly, "Shall we let him listen or should we send him back to the castle?"

"Let him listen!" they all chanted, just like a pantomime.

She nodded at him and he smiled back, sitting between a ten year-old boy and what looked to be a girl who was no more than six years of age.

There was a moment of silence.

"Is everybody listening?" she called in a kind, but authorotive tone, "I would like everybody to close their eyes and imagine that a giant book of stories. It's got white pages, crisp as a winter's day. Now, can everybody see it?"

Arthur, being the good sport that he was, nodded along with the rest.

"Good," Gwen had a very obvious maternal instinct in her, "We can open it now- reach out children."

They all reached their chubby fists out.

"Once upon a time, there was a fair kingdom named Camelor. Camelor was the land for everyone- its men were strong and brave, its women were beautiful and kind. It was ruled by King Arthuris and his wife, Queen Gwendolyn. Both loved their people, and each other, very much. Whilst most loved the kingdom and its people, there was one who hated it. Her name was Morgaine."

"She was a witch, a wicked witch. To everyone, she was beautiful. However, that was a disguise to fool all. In fact, she had huge warts over her face, sickly skin and knotted, bushy hair. She was small with bandy legs and often enjoyed gobbling up frogs."

There was a gasp from the crowded and some looked on in fear.

"But remember children, this is just a story," Gwen reminded them, "Anyhow, all was well in the land until one day, when Morgaine and her friends, who used magic for bad things ran into the town. Convinced they could beat everybody easily, they put a sleeping curse on all the grown-ups!"

"But why?" called Peter, the butcher's boy.

"Because she wanted EVERYBODY to have to eat frogs, all year round. No bread- just froggies!"

There were several shudders and a girl named Felicia looked as though she was about to collapse in fright. However, she managed to keep herself calm.

"However, the children of Camelor were brave, just like their mothers and fathers. They ran into the castle and found the 'Square Table,' where all of the knights gathered. Drawing up a plan, every boy and girl skipped to the armoury."

"Did they get swords?" yelled one boy.

"No stupid, they got cross-bows, right your majesty?" another lad shouted.

"It was neither a cross-bow, nor a sword," Gwen told them gently, "They actually grabbed some slingshots. The knights played with them sometimes when they were not using their usual weapons of choice."

"Morgaine and co stormed the castle, ready to place the crown on her secretly-wrinkled head. However, a group ran in just as it was inches from her. Grabbing their stones, they launched them at the wicked people. The enemies put up a fight, but the children of Camelot were too good for them. Most of them vanished into the air, save one. Morgaine was left."

"Was she hanged?"

"No," Gwen shook her head, "The adults, once they had woken, decided that death was far too good for such a hag. Instead, they left it to the children to decide her fate, as a reward for such greatness."

"But what did they decide?" asked the girl on Arthur's right.

"They decided that she had to walk around Camelor in her true form. Her powers were stripped of her and all she was allowed to do all day was to walk around. Oh, how the town-folk laughed and laughed. Why, they would never stop when they saw her! Even the grumpiest person managed to let out a chuckle when she was around."

The whole group burst into fits of hysteria as they imagined 'Morgaine' looking like similar to the slimy, yet infamous Dochraid.

"The children lived very happily- having offspring on their own, achieving their dreams. Under Arthuris and Gwendolyn, with the help of every citizen, Camelor became the most prosperous kingdom in Albion."

"And they all lived happily ever."

"Now close your books children. The story is finished."

The kids reached out and imagined the pages being crushed by the huge cover.

"May we open our eyes now please?"

"Yes," Gwen nodded, "Yes you may."

Everyone's lids snapped back open. One of the older kids near the king started clapping his hands slowly, joined by the back row. Arthur joined the applause as the other children started, followed by the parents and other older citizens.

"Can we hear another story?"

"Please? Please?" the children chirped.

Gwen shook her head, "Sorry children, but there is work to be done, I must be back to the castle. Would you like it if I came later this week, hm?"

"Yes, yes!"

"Good, I would like that," Gwen slipped her feet on the ground, "Now, I must go. Goodbye, I will hopefully see you in a few days time."

A chorus of 'have a nice day,' 'tata' and 'thank you ever so much, my lady,' followed as she floated over to a now-standing Arthur, who immediately took her hand. Smiling and with a curt nod, he was on his way with her.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady," he tucked the rose into her hair with the other flora in her belt.

"Thank you, you are most kind Arthur," she pecked his lips softly; "It was awfully nice of you to listen to the story with the children. Closing your eyes and gasping- that was so sweet."

"I always want the best for my citizens, you know that Guinevere. Anyhow, how did you come upon the children and decide to tell them a story?"

"Well, I was out walking and I noticed that the youngens' were upset- they knew that war were approaching, even if they did not know the true extent in which it is happening. So I promised to tell them a story. Soon enough, they were enchanted by the yarn."

"It seemed really similar to something I know," Arthur joked, "Are you sure that you made it up yourself or did you take it from a book."

"Ha ha," Gwen laughed sarcastically, "We have a meeting at the Round Table soon. We better not linger."

"Oh sorry, what did you say? I was lost in your enchanting eyes," Arthur winked.

His wife beamed as they began the journey home...

**Hey, I hope you guys liked this! Only 2 more Series 5 Fics left! I needed a happy fic, as I was watching ET as I wrote this. It was my first time seeing it (I was terrified of ET as a kid) and I cried several times. **

**Thank you to the readers and reviewers of each week.**

**Okay, my opinion time:**

**Not much Gwen, there could have been more of her. Oh well, hopefully there will be a beautiful Arwen scene next week.**

**Did not like Kara. I thought that she would be all sweet and innocent, then she turned out to be a cold-hearted so and so. Yes, she was annoyed at the whole magic thing, but she was a druid (who are supposed to be peaceful) and not many people have a problem with them. Arthur was being all nice and stuff, but she threw it back in his face.**

**Just when I was beginning to like Mordred, he went and betrayed Camelot. Yes, he is understandably annoyed but that is no reason to practically order the death of men, women and children. I suppose they have to keep to the legend, but still. I did think it was well cool when he got all crazy and blew the doors off. 'You were only supposed to blow the bloody doors off.'**

**When Percival knocked him out I was very, very happy. "GO PERCIVAL!" Tom Hopper is so great- his facial expressions always make me laugh. It was so funny.**

**The end scene. I was on the edge of my seat- half of me wanted it to be revealed whilst the other wanted someone or something to interrupt. The first half won and I was sat there like 'OMG.'**

**Next week looks EPIC! Merlin without his powers- now that is going to be good! Gwen was all striding with purpose and Bradley James looked so hot in battle. I am very excited, but have a bad feeling that the beloved knights will be killed. I will be so, so upset. If Percival dies, I will be a wreck. If you haven't already guessed, I love Percival. **

**Anyway, have a nice few days. See you next week!**

**Semper Fi xxx**


End file.
